


Pain

by That_Adorable_Fox



Series: Fox's Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Death, Fire, Hurt/No Comfort, M/M, poor remus lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: Prince Roman should have died multiple times. He was a big fan of adventure and the adrenaline rush that it brought. He loved hiking through the woods that hugged the walls of his kingdom, and climbing the mountains near the neighboring kingdom. He fell from a cliff one time, got attacked by a bear, fell again from a tree, almost got crushed by a multitude of things. But he had survived all of them, thanks to his right hand man, Remus.Bad Things Happen Bingo: More Expendable Than You
Relationships: PLATONIC Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders - Char
Series: Fox's Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819618
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Pain

Prince Roman should have died multiple times. He was a big fan of adventure and the adrenaline rush that it brought. He loved hiking through the woods that hugged the walls of his kingdom, and climbing the mountains near the neighboring kingdom. He fell from a cliff one time, got attacked by a bear, fell again from a tree, almost got crushed by a multitude of things. But he had survived all of them, thanks to his right hand man, Sir Remus.

Although Remus and Roman were twins, Remus was whisked away as a child to train and study to be the best servant to his princely twin brother. He knew how to fight, how to use swords, knives, crossbows, and his favorite, the morningstar. He knew how to tie fifty billion knots, how to start a fire, how to wiggle through small spaces and scale walls. And although Remus adored and looked up to his brother, he hated how much he got into trouble.

He fought off the bear that was attacking him. He scrambled down trees and mountains to make his brother’s landing softer/attempt to catch him. He pushed him out of the way as boulders rolled down the mountain side. And Roman would always run back to safety where his wounds were treated with the utmost care and gentleness. All while Remus would limp back to his servants quarters and tie his own bandages and clean his own wounds. 

He became accustomed to pain. It was like an old friend, and most times he welcomed it. Because after everything, the fiery sensation that shot up his arm would never run away from him. It was always with him. Even if he flashed the brightest of smiles and put on pounds of powder to hide his black, tired eyes, the pain was always with him. It slowly grew until he would smile whenever Roman was about to get hurt. He would trade his body with Roman’s, relishing the sharp pain and the bright colors. The red, the purple and blue and yellow and green. The pale, pale shade of white. The angry pink. The dark brown of burns. Gosh, he could almost smell the smoke and hear the crackling-

_...smoke. Fire. Fire? Fire! Roman! _

Remus bolted upright in bed. He grabbed a hair tie and tied his hair back as he rushed out of his bedroom, to Roman’s. He jumped over flames in the carpet, the blackened beams that had fallen from the ceiling. 

_ Roman. Roman. Roman. _

He dodged a falling piece of wood and threw open his brother’s door. Roman was wide awake, huddling under his blankets. Remus ran over, gripping Roman’s arm and tugging him to his feet. Wordlessly, he ran. Roman followed, tripping over his blankets.

The hot floor burned his feet. His head felt dizzy from the smoke and he was overheating horribly. The ground seemed to feel lighter under his feet as he ran. 

Wait. WAIT.

The stairs. There were people on the stairs, with water buckets and salve and bandages. They could make it. The ceiling groaned as the fire ate away at the beams supporting it and burning chips of wood fell around them. The floor became littered with burn holes as the flames licked around the edges. 

There was another groan, and a crash. 

Remus shoved Roman.

People screamed and fled out of the castle doors.

Someone grabbed Roman’s arm and dragged him out and away. 

Remus tripped and fell onto the floor, flames catching onto his shirt.

The ceiling gave way.

_ “REMUS!” _

  
  



End file.
